Blockate Changelog
Blockate Changelog + is Added Content - is Removed Content = is Note 1 October 2019: Blockate's Return +Blockate is back =The entire fandom is very happy. :D 19 September 2019: Under Review https://twitter.com/blockate/status/1174826924499230721 -Blockate went under review =The entire fandom is freaking out and is sad. :c 31 August 2019: (silent update) +You can now scroll through worlds instead of clicking your way to the end of it. +2 commands suggested made their way through the game! !decal transparency (shown as !decal Transparency) and !texture ID (now !decal tile)! 31 July 2019: https://twitter.com/blockate/status/1156593496544989184 +Revamped Building UI +Selective Painting added -!paint removed. 13 July 2019: https://twitter.com/blockate/status/1150186953729544192 +Added !warplocation. Along with the world Fox's Adventure of Something to showcase the new feature. +Updated !warp, now you can do !warp (World ID) (Warp Location Tag) 04 July 2019: + Added !statreseter 25 June 2019: + As an experiment, Blockate had been completely converted to R15 for a few days, which was later switched back as it negatively affected a lot of Blockate obbies. 24 June 2019: + Added !soundblock localtrigger 21 June 2019: + Made fill faster. Twice. 13 June 2019: + Made it so owners of a world can join the world even if it's full, along with Blockate staff. 11 June 2019: + Added !stat clear, which removes every stat from your world in case there were stats that couldn't be typed. 01 June 2019: + Added !effect offset + Added !plrlimit + Marbles (!ball) no longer collide with other players or marbles when !disablecollisions is enabled. 29 May 2019: + Added !conga and !congablock 22 March 2019: + Made all new Blockate worlds use the new Roblox dynamic voxel lighting system. 30 January 2019: + Added !decal and all the other decal-related commands. 06 January 2019: + Added !dab 29 December 2018: + Made it so keywords such as "random", "all", "others" can be used in most player-requiring commands. - Broke Blockate (was fixed shortly after) 24 December 2018: + Added "Marble Rider" badge 23 December 2018: + Made it so putting "!blocks" infront of your search query when searching will sort the worlds by their block count instead of visits. 15 December 2018: + Made the official Blockate group public for anyone to join. + Made it so people who join the Blockate group get a free Blockate world. 12 December 2018: + Added !bulldoze 19 November 2018: Crates Feature: https://twitter.com/blockate/status/1064580447731105792 New Commands: https://twitter.com/blockate/status/1064580826686476290 New Thumbnails: https://twitter.com/blockate/status/1064730338474233856 +Added the crates, now you can get hats via crates. +Added multiple new commands, !snap, !usernamedistance and !healthdistance. +Added usage for every command inside !cmds. +Multiple new thumbnails for default blockate worlds. 6 October 2018: Movable Effects Galore https://twitter.com/blockate/status/1048819471387955200 +Added effects and movables got updated. 25 August 2018: https://twitter.com/blockate/status/1033764065481568258 +!teamer has been added to the game. -!spawn changer removed. 15 June 2018: https://twitter.com/blockate/status/1007813181689999366 +!statremover has been added to the game. 9 June 2018: https://twitter.com/blockate/status/1005683909290610688 +Skyboxes have been added to the game. 1 June 2018: https://twitter.com/blockate/status/1002702304829689856 =Check out my brand new and sweet sweet movable commands! +!mtele, !movable respawn and !movable auto respawn has been added to the game. 7 May 2018: https://twitter.com/blockate/status/993570940817723392 =Who hates hats anyways? +!hats disable added into the game. 3 Febuary 2018: https://twitter.com/blockate/status/963620141912264704 +Added !paint. 25 January 2018: Official Trailer: https://twitter.com/blockate/status/956669200554250246 Mobile Support: https://twitter.com/blockate/status/956620881161281537 +Official trailer created! +Mobile Support has been improved. 17 January 2018: https://twitter.com/blockate/status/953812641897701377 +You can now open the shop tab. 16 January 2018: https://twitter.com/blockate/status/953178774941716480 =Yay, we can now buy Blux with our robux! +Blux now purchasable with Robux. 13 January 2018: Shop Items: https://twitter.com/blockate/status/952445739086635009 !item remove Command: https://twitter.com/blockate/status/952447175761584128 =Shop items! Added the commands below: !item create, !item buy, etc +!item remove probably added later to the game. 11 January 2018: Blockate's Release: https://twitter.com/blockate/status/951599685206147074 Earnings System: https://twitter.com/blockate/status/951600267815981057 +Official release of Blockate! +Earnings system has been later added to the game.